Letters From Carthak, Year Three
by Galia
Summary: Arram writes letters to his father from the Imperial University. Some innocent fun gone wrong and a teacher in jeopardy...(less dramatic than the summary: no one is in mortal danger). What do you all love to do? Review! Review!


A/N:

A/N: I hope this is a little better than the last one. The plot was inspired by Harry Potter, more or less, but I've taken a minor part of the third book and made it the entire basis for this one.

Disclaimer: They're not mine (I know this is a vague pronoun reference, but by saying "they" I release myself from the responsibility of listing: characters, locations, culture…oops, I wound up doing it anyway).

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

I've been a very poor correspondent this summer, but I was busy with other things. If you're doing anything interesting (as you should be about this time of year), I'd like to hear about it.

This summer, Willin has been putting a lot of time into learning archery. I'm quite proud of him; he's coming along nicely, and I'm sure it will be a useful skill. Aliania, on the other hand, has been having a lot of trouble learning to heal broken bones. Her teacher tells us to give her time, but maybe she'll never be a first-class healer.

Classes should be starting by the time you get this letter, so tell me how you're doing. And you know what I want to hear.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

I got your letter exactly two days after classes began. In every class, the first thing we did was have a test on what we learned last year. We do this at the beginning and end of every year, but now that I'm in my third year of studies, everything was a lot harder.

I'm glad Willin is good at archery. I've tried it here, and I'm no good, so he must have inherited your skill. But I happen to agree with Aliania's teacher—broken bones are difficult for healers to mend, and she's made astounding progress in a short amount of time. I think she'll grow up to be a fine healer, even if she's hit a spot of difficulty.

Ozorne introduced me to two students his age or a little older. Their names are Malin and Deradir (we call him Derry for short). Both are specializing in battle magic, and they're very good. My teachers talk about them all the time, even though they moved on to higher classes a few years ago. 

Anyway, these two are preparing to make a presentation to the University Directors. I had no idea why they would do that, so Ozorne explained it all to me.

There are always new things to be discovered. If a student does a lot of original research in a particular area, he or she can present it to the Directors, who decide if they should award the student credentials, and often a job teaching the subject. If you don't want to teach (or if, more likely, your innovation isn't enough to warrant an entire new subject), you can ask them to make it a part of another class. Even if it never becomes anything but a topic of discussion among academics, I think it makes you feel good to know that your discovery was recognized and your hard work rewarded.

I have to go study now, but after I see Malin and Derry's presentation, I'll tell you about it.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

I hope you never do one of those presentations to the directors. I think you'd probably botch it up royally if given the opportunity. Besides, I can't imagine what kind of thing you'd discover.

You'd better have kept in practice during the summer and passed all your tests. After all the ruckus you caused last year, you should have the academic success to make up for it.

Speaking of academic success, I received your school report from last year and your marks were quite satisfactory. Continue to do as well and I will be pleased.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

I'm glad you found my teachers' remarks to your liking. I passed all of my tests with flying colors and we are now beginning to work on new spells. When our teachers gave us the syllabus for the year, Ozorne and I were amused to see that we've already practiced a lot of the spells in secret.

I would never present to the Directors. It sounds like a nerve-wracking experience. Besides, I don't know when anyone has any time for individual research with all the work we have to do.

But Malin and Derry's presentation went very well. They found a weak spot in a frequently used protection spell and devised a way to shatter the entire spell with a very small amount of power. It's amazing that no one ever realized this before…on second thought, maybe not. It's necessary to hit the shield in _exactly_ the right place with only a little magic, and usually when trying to break a shield one will use a great amount of power. 

When I asked them how they found out about this, they wouldn't tell me. It's funny how well everyone around here guards his or her secrets. Maybe someone should do a psychological study of academics and mages.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

I have very little interest in the goings-on of your magical community. I understand how enthralling it may be for you, but I can hardly begin to understand what you're doing. Explanations just don't do magic justice—you'll have to come home eventually and show me.

However, please don't stop writing to me about your studies. I need to make sure you're working hard at everything.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

It's very hard to tell you how much I'm learning when I can't tell you _what_ I'm learning. But I'll try my best…if I talk too much about magic, you can just ignore it.

The other day in Master Reed's class, he had to give us a particularly long lecture on water manipulation spells (these spells allow powerful mages to create tidal waves, but we were just moving water around in a bowl). By the time he was finished, there were only ten minutes left of the class, which isn't really enough time to do much. So he told us we could have a little fun.

The next thing we knew, everyone's skin (except for Master Reed's) had turned a nice shade of pink. He grinned and pretended he couldn't remember the counter-spell. So Ozorne made his hair, which is past his shoulders, stand up straight. For revenge, Master Reed stuck Ozorne's chair to his behind, so that when he stood up, the chair was still attached to him. I used the same spell to sandwich Master Reed's head between two large books.

Soon, everyone was playing pranks on each other right and left and the entire classroom was in pandemonium. I had just spread a skunk-odor smell over the room when the door burst open and the Headmaster of the University came in.

He was really, really mad. He gave Master Reed a long lecture on proper control of students, and told him it was shameful that he had let the class get so out of hand, and things like that. But Master Reed admitted that he had started it, as a little break from work for us. 

That made the Headmaster even angrier. He put up magical shields around himself and Master Reed, and they blocked out most of the words, but we could still tell that he was positively screaming at our teacher. Through the Headmaster's brown magic, we could just see Master Reed standing in front of him, looking more and more distressed as the scolding progressed. Finally, the Headmaster dropped his shields and stalked off. 

Master Reed looked like any one of us after being harangued by a harsh teacher. He told us that everything was fine, and that we should go to our next class and not worry.

I feel really bad for him. The Headmaster can be formidable when he wants to be, and I don't think he's ever given anyone such a harsh talking-to.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

It sounds like your irresponsible Master Reed finally got what he deserved for his negligent teaching. It's a shame the Headmaster had to criticize him like a dog, but that's what happens to bad teachers.

I can't believe you were foolish enough to get involved in that disruption. Don't you have any common sense at all? Any idiot knows not to make his teacher's fingernails grow, or whatever you did. You and your friends are just lucky that none of you got in trouble. If I were the Headmaster, none of you would be able to sit down for the bruises on your backsides.

At the very least, I hope you did a good job moving the water around in your bowl.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

Master Reed is not a bad teacher! In fact, he's one of the best. Not just because we all like him, but also because he's good at explaining things in a simple way. And you'd be calling me an equal fool if I had refused to do what Master Reed wanted me to do…you would say that I was being insubordinate or something.

The week after the incident with the prank war, we went back to Master Reed's class and did our water spells. But he was acting so oddly that I couldn't concentrate—he didn't greet us, he didn't tell us any funny stories, and he barely made eye contact the whole class. I kept sloshing my water over the side of my bowl, and he came with a towel but didn't even speak to me. I wonder if he's under the University's probation or something.

The Empire made another conquest in the south; it's what the teachers were all busy doing last spring. We're going to start learning about the new region tomorrow in history class. Ozorne tells me it has a really interesting culture. I can't wait!

Derry and Malin are going to come around next week to teach everyone what they found out about the shield spell. They also get an extra credit toward earning their robes. My next protection class is tomorrow afternoon, so we'll be one of the first classes to learn.

Ozorne offered to teach me to ride after I write this, but I think I'm going to go to the library instead and find a book on astronomy. It's a class the University doesn't offer until fifth year (I think), but I think it's a useful subject to know. It's supposed to be clear tonight, so I figure it's a good time to start.

I'll let you know how Malin and Derry do…on second thought, you probably don't care. And I did an _excellent_ job with my water spells, thank you very much. 

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

I've given up chiding you for your cheek. But I do remember that last year I said we should stop arguing about Master Reed, so we will. And I would like to know how your friends' lessons went.

I find it quite interesting that with all the studying you mages do to learn about your Gifts backwards and forwards, there are still things about magic left to be discovered by teenage students. I'm not disbelieving you; it's just something interesting to think about. I guess that's why they say, "there's always someone with better magic." It must be true if we haven't uncovered everything you can do.

Hasn't your empire made enough conquests? How can one emperor possibly keep such far-flung lands in line? Personally, I think it would be much simpler to split the Carthaki Empire into more manageable pieces, but I suppose it's a perfect challenge for a power-hungry man. 

I always forget this…is astronomy about stars and planets, or is that astrology? And which one has to do with predicting the future? That one sounds like a waste of time, so I hope it's not what you're studying.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

Overall, Malin and Derry's presentation went very well. Malin, at least, may make a good teacher someday. Unfortunately, Derry was a bit less smooth in his lecture style. During the demonstration, he accidentally used far too much power and caused a minor explosion (see, I'm not the only one!). Luckily, Malin had done his shield properly and no one died. After that, everything went pretty well as long as Derry let Malin do the talking. Which, after his first stuttering delivery, he did.

It's actually not that unusual for students to make discoveries. There will always be something left to discover; the uses of the Gift are infinite. They stretch far as man's creativity. 

I happen to agree with you about the state of the Empire. There's a lot to be said for a small country, or at least a geographically compact one. News can take months to get from one end of the empire to the other. And you're lucky your letters aren't censored—I have a sneaking suspicion that outgoing ones are, but Ozorne won't tell me. What you said, a good academic point, might be interpreted as treasonous. 

But I did like learning about Alará, the new addition. They're very big on music, and have created all kinds of magical instruments. They also have a secondary language based on dance—it's similar to what Master Reed once explained to me about how bees communicate. Of course, they just use it as ritual. I'm planning on writing an extra credit paper on Alaranian dance and its symbolic magical meaning.

Astronomy is the study of the stars and planets, you were right. The books I've been reading also go into the constellations and what myths are behind them, something I find very interesting. There's also a bit of information about other things in the sky, like the sun, comets, meteors, and the moon.

Master Reed's class was today, but he wasn't there. Our mathematics teacher filled in instead. When Ozorne and I asked where he was, we never got a clear answer. I have a feeling something is very wrong.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

Don't get yourself worked up. Master Reed is probably sick. It could happen to anyone. About your math teacher, well, maybe they didn't tell him and he was embarrassed that he didn't know.

I'm glad at least one of your friends did a passable job at his lesson. Do you think the other one, Derry, didn't research the project as well as he should have? Maybe he just took the credit for Malin's work.

I would like you to know that I did _not_ forget your birthday this year. This letter will probably reach you within a few days of it. And I haven't lost track either, you're going to be fourteen.

As a birthday present, Aliania sent you a large jar of her home-brewed headache cure, which she says you will probably need since you read so much. She says it also "has restorative properties for when you overextend your Gift," but I haven't the foggiest idea what that's supposed to mean. You mages are in a world of your own.

Willin drew the label; he spent days and days on it. It's not terrible, but it's not exactly a candidate for the emperor's art collection. Maybe I'm being unfair. His penmanship is extraordinary for a young child. Actually, it's better than yours.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

I've just turned _thirteen_, but I give you credit for being close. And at least you got the day right.

I think that Willin's label is beautiful and Aliania's herbs are indispensable to me after a long day. Tell her that I shared it with my healer friends, and they think it's a masterpiece.

It turns out Derry has an acute fear of public speaking. He contributed to the project, but was unable to do the presentation (when they presented to the directors, he chickened out and pretended to have lost his voice). 

And also, you assumed that my math teacher is a man, but _she's_ a woman.

Ozorne, Laas, and I went to Master Reed's office to see where he had been during class. We found him half finished packing up everything in the office. Ozorne demanded to know where he was going.

Sadly, he told us that he had been "removed from his position," or, in other words, fired. It all dated back to the prank war incident; apparently a teacher who lets the kids have fun once in a while threatens the academic-ness of the University.

We all protested, but he told us there was nothing we could do. He says he's going to go back north, to where he comes from. He says he'll miss his animals the most, since the majority of them can only survive in a warm climate.

Laas was the most upset of us all, probably because as Master Reed's assistant, they know each other the best. He kept insisting that they couldn't just kick him out like this. 

"The only thing that can save his job," Ozorne said once we had dejectedly left his office, "is some kind of loophole in the rules of the University."

The three of us have been spending too much time together. We looked at each other for a few seconds, then turned right around and headed to the library.

We spent all of lunch in there, but we didn't find the right book. We have a ton of work tonight, but we're going to go back tomorrow evening, and the next night, and the next, until we find something. Master Reed is the best teacher at the University, and I'm not going to let one fuddy-duddy Headmaster drive him away.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

It's not your responsibility to overturn the Headmaster's decision. I understand your disappointment, but I'm sure that there's nothing in the University rules that will permit a few young students to overturn a dismissal. Besides, it's not the end of the world if a teacher you like gets sacked.

I also happen to agree that an institute of higher learning is no place for pranks—and after all you've told me about magic, it's probably not a safe thing to do, either.

Don't you have studying to do? If you're so worn out by the end of the day that you need a headache cure, why do you have time to go chasing around after a rule that doesn't exist?

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

Our nights in the library got longer and longer, but we couldn't find a thing. We were so worried—Master Reed's boat leaves in three days. But last night, I fell asleep over a book and when I woke up, the rules for the dismissal of teachers were right in front of me (except for the ones that were printed on my face—some older ink formulas aren't as permanent as modern ones, but let's not go into that).

It's all right for the Headmaster to dismiss a teacher with no reason, but a majority of the Committee of Directors has to agree with his decision. In this case, that was easy, because many of them don't like Master Reed's loose, familiar teaching style.

But here's the loophole (we _knew_ there had to be one): if the teacher wants, he or she can contest the verdict with a petition signed by as many of his or her colleagues and students as possible. If the petition gets more than twenty signatures, the Directors _have_ to give the teacher a hearing. And this time, the vote to dismiss has to be unanimous.

These rules have been around since the beginning of the University. There's no way the Directors can deny Master Reed a hearing, not if we get twenty signatures (which should be absolutely no problem, considering his popularity). 

After classes today, Ozorne, Laas, and I are going to find Master Reed and tell him about this. I'm sure he knows, but he probably just forgot. I don't think we should have any problem winning the appeal; there must be at least one Director smart enough to realize that his "scandalous" teaching is effective.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

Whatever you're going to do, I'm sure it's totally ridiculous! If, as you said, a majority of the Directors don't like Master Reed, then there must be a reason! Maybe this was just an excuse to dismiss him, not a reason. I'll bet he's done bad things you don't know about.

Just because you can get 20 students to sign a piece of paper doesn't mean it will have any effect on the Directors. That rule is probably just a formality. 

Why don't you go do something useful with your time? And, by the way, happy midwinter. Your marks are in the mail as we speak…I'll soon see how much of your studying time has gone into foolish pursuits.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

Happy midwinter to you, Mother, Aliania, and Willin! I sent you a rug that I bought in the city, but I invented a spell to put on it. In the package, it will be white, but if you tell it to be another color it will change. And if you want it to be darker or lighter, all you have to do is tell it. I haven't had a chance to test it out on people without the Gift, but if you make sure that you speak clearly, it will probably work. I also sent more sweets for Willin and Aliania.

Whatever you think, we're going to go through with our plan. We didn't get a chance to visit Master Reed until the day before his departure. It was really shocking, to see his office—which is usually filled with books and all kinds of interesting creatures—totally bare.

At first he didn't really believe that we could do anything. But when Ozorne showed him the law (he pretended that he had been the one to find it, not me. I was annoyed, but under the circumstances it would have been wrong to make a scene), he began to get as excited. He really loves teaching here, and, like he said, he'd miss his animals.

Ever since then, we've been collecting signatures on the petition. Well over 100 students and teachers signed! But, as Laas pointed out, it doesn't matter how strong support Master Reed has if the Directors unanimously reject the appeal. Since Ozorne's a prince, he thinks the best thing to do is to just talk to each Director separately and find out. But to Laas and me, that's about as natural as slapping the Empress on the behind. Students who don't happen to be royalty don't really count for much until we're fully trained.

It's almost midnight, and I have my first astronomy class. Ozorne went and talked to his teacher, and he said that even though it was technically against the rules, there was no harm in letting me sit through the classes, especially if I'm interested. But I'm not actually enrolled, so you don't have to pay for it, and I don't get marks. I also don't get to sleep through my eight o' clock lesson tomorrow like the older students do.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

Congratulations on getting to take a class for free! I'm very proud of you. I'm also quite happy with the assessment of your progress that arrived in the mail last week. You teachers have nothing but good to say about you, and you're the top student in several classes. But don't get haughty about it, because it may be only a temporary position.

Since you're obviously the point in your stupid plan where I can't stop you anymore, I might as well wish you good luck. I happen to agree with Ozorne that the quickest way is to go directly to the Directors (no pun intended). 

The rug is beautiful. Your mother has tried it out in every room in the house. Your brother and sister enjoyed the sweets, but Aliania said something about them being bad for the teeth. Apparently, not too bad, because she ate just as many as Willin. I wonder if all this healing training is ruining her brain.

I know I'd given up telling you not to trust Ozorne, but do you really want a friend who takes credit for your achievements? Maybe he'll take advantage later in life, when it really matters. I'm not going to give you any more advice, but I will warn you to watch out. 

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,  
Aliania is entirely right: the sugar that's in sweets can rot your teeth if you eat it too much without ever cleaning it off. 

Anyway, Ozorne won the days-long argument, and we decided to go to the Directors one by one, starting with the head of the Committee. Well, our meeting with him was very interesting, let me tell you!

He never would have let us into his office if it weren't for Ozorne. Laas and I were too nervous to say anything so Ozorne did all the talking. I thought he presented out point very well, and the head Director pretended to be listening. Then Ozorne said very nicely, "Sir, do you plan on voting to uphold Master Reed's appeal?"

The Director laughed in our face. When he was done, he told us that he has very little respect for a teacher who lets young students fight his battles. He also admitted that he doesn't much like Master Reed anyway (for no good reason). He then asked us if we were planning on talking to the other Directors about this, and we all nodded. Then he shooed us out of his office, saying that he had _important _business.

We've definitely decided to talk to the other Directors, but this week we have a lot of tests, and we need to put every spare second into studying. Master Reed says he'll schedule a date for the appeal hearing.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

It sounds like that Committee head has the right idea. What do three boys think they can accomplish by annoying the Directors? You should all give up now, while you're not in too much trouble.

Tell me that you won't go around lobbying for votes. It's a hopeless case. I know you'll be sorry to see your teacher go, but I tell you, there's nothing you can do about it.

If you can pull your mind back to important matters for a minute, I wish you would think about your future. What kind of job will you find when you're out of school? How can you put this fancy education to work for you? Your course of study isn't exactly leading you into anything obvious.

Let me know when you think of something. I also want to hear how you do on your exams.

Your father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

I'm very sorry, but I completely ignored your advice about giving up on Master Reed. Ozorne, Laas, and I have gone around to about five of the directors so far and asked them how they expected to vote.

Many of them used almost direct quotes from Master Mohari (that's the head of the Committee of Directors), basically saying they didn't like his teaching style. I've told you before; they think he gives us students too much freedom. And I still maintain that as a good thing. 

One man, though, a northerner called Master Cobury, acted very strangely. He listened to our entire argument, and then shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, boys," he said. "I'm going to have to vote to reject the appeal." When we pressed him for more information, he sighed and whispered something to Laas, and put a spell on him—the Death-Sealed Secret. The instant Laas told the secret, he would die. It was a serious spell, one we wouldn't learn for years and years. 

I'm not really sure about my future right now. But Ozorne says that when he's emperor, he'll give me a job as his chief mage. That's a pretty good position, don't you think?

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

Although you may be friends now, at your young age, Ozorne will definitely surround himself with important nobles and not minor mages when he is an emperor. I suggest you work on a back-up plan.

From the conduct of the Directors you have spoken too, I would guess that there is more to Master Reed's dismissal than meets the eye. You should stay away from things that you don't understand.

My guess about Master Cobury is that he once had Master Reed as a teacher and remembers how much fun he was, but realizes as an adult that it would be best for everyone if the University found a better teacher for whatever Master Reed teaches. There's nothing strange about that.

Try to grow up someday. Adulthood would really suit you.

Your Father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

I disregarded almost all of the information in your last letter, and Laas, Ozorne, and I finished talking to the directors—well, those who would let us in their offices, anyway. They all seem to be siding with Master Mohari. Ozorne and Laas have completely given up hope, but I'm still stubbornly working on Master Cobury. Meanwhile, Master Reed is living with friends in the city and they've found a mean, strict, and boring teacher to teach his classes.

The appeal is scheduled for the fifteenth of March, which gives us only a few weeks to prepare. Only one person is allowed to argue for Master Reed in front of the directors, and since we've done so much for him, Master Reed requested that it be one of us, and the directors agreed. Ozorne thought it should be him, since he's the prince, but I convinced him that Laas should have the chance, as Master Reed's assistant. Ozorne grudgingly agreed. 

The teachers have stepped up the work, since I'm approaching the end of my third year and it's much more serious from here on in. They promised us that there is always a huge drop in enrollment for the fourth year, but of the students who come back, most will achieve some kind of credential (unless they die; I told you it was more serious from now).

So, I have a lot of work to do before I go to bed. I'll write you again later, but probably before the appeal (depending on when your letter gets here). 

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

I've said it before and I'm saying it now: you'd better not die, not after I've put so much money into your education. Keep up with your work, and don't do anything foolish. Why do I find myself repeating these two phrases?

If you picked the fifteenth of March for the appeal, you need to brush up on your mythology. Or, at the very least, your history.

It scares me that a group of three ignorant students can reverse the decision of the headmaster, but I know I've said enough on the topic.

On the bright side, Aliania's teacher said that there's nothing else she can learn. I think that's rather impressive for a girl her age…which is ten or so (she doesn't make a big deal out of it the way you do). Is there any way she could take just one term of classes at the University, to round off her education? She could room with you, and you could help her.

Get back to me soon.

Your Father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

The appeal is tomorrow. I'm so nervous I can't sleep, which is why I'm writing you at one in the morning. I had to shove dirty clothes under my door and plaster them around the cracks with a sticking spell, since we're not supposed to have candles lit this late.

In our current events class, we learned about some magical happening up in the Tortallan desert, but I wasn't really listening. I was just thinking about all the things that could go wrong tomorrow, and how unlikely it is that we'll win. On the way back from class, Tristan (who doesn't have Master Reed and isn't really interested in his case) was babbling about ancient spirits and Tortall's Crown Prince, but I couldn't make much sense of it.

I can't think of anything else to say to you…there are things happening (like the disaster in battle magic class with the roses, the corncobs, and that stupid caribou tail), as usual, but I'm currently viewing the world by asking myself, "what does it have to do with Master Reed?" After the appeal, maybe I'll be able to give you a real update.

I'm going to sneak to the library under an invisibility spell (something I learned illegally after sneaking to the library last year…go figure) and see if I can find any more information for Laas tomorrow. My poor friend was so nervous that he hasn't been able to do anything today but read through the notes again and again. He won't even speak to us, and went to bed without dinner.

I'll tell you how it goes, obviously. But what's wrong with March fifteenth?

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram,

You're giving me butterflies in my stomach just reading your letter, and I don't even care about the outcome of this case. Well, maybe I do, but not the way you and your friends do.

But I know you're setting yourself up for failure if you don't get a decent night's sleep. This letter will arrive too late to stop you, but I hope you hear your mother's voice in the back of your head, telling you to get your behind under the covers.

You didn't mention anything about Aliania and the University, but I'll forgive you this once. You'd better have some solid information in your next letter.

Good luck tomorrow. I hope Laas doesn't do anything stupid. And don't get your hopes up about the outcome…like you said, it's unlikely that you'll win.

Your Father

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Father,

Thank the gods that the appeal is finally over! I wrote you a letter about it but then yours came and I had to rewrite some of the stuff in it, so this is a new letter.

I finally fell asleep around dawn on the day of the appeal, which left me two hours to doze before I had to meet Ozorne, Laas, and Master Reed. Thanks to a wonderful, wonderful substance called adrenaline (ask Aliania), I was wide awake and ready to go, as was Ozorne, but poor Laas hadn't been able to sleep at all and could hardly keep his eyes open as we went over his notes one more time.

At nine o' clock, we went to the same room where Malin and Derry had presented to the Committee of Directors only four or five months ago. Laas and Master Reed sat next to each other on a bench facing the entire Committee, with the emperor and the Headmaster in the middle and about three feet higher than the rest of the Directors.

After some preliminary statements from the emperor, the hearing began. Master Mohari (the head of the committe, you remember), made a brief argument in favor of Master Reed's dismissal. Master Reed refuted the argument, and then the Headmaster spoke.

Next, it was Laas's turn to get up and say his piece. Ozorne and I, seated right behind him and Master Reed, waited anxiously.

After a few seconds, mumbles began to break out in the audience, and the Directors looked annoyed. Laas turned to me, face white. "I can't," he said, and thrust the notes into my hands.

I sat stunned for a second. "If Master Reed has no one to speak for him, let the Committee vote…"

"Wait," I said, but my mouth was so dry no sound came out. I swallowed and shouted again. "Wait!"

Heads turned to me, and I ignored them. I slid out of my row and took the floor in front of the directors as the noise level fell.

I can't even remember how I started, but I know it was bad. I wasn't ready, and I hadn't practiced. I clumsily repeated a few of the things Master Reed had said and took a seat on the front bench, redfaced.

"If Master Reed's advocate has nothing more to say," Master Mohari said, smirking at me, "the floor will be opened for questions, first for Master Draper, and then for Master Reed.

I numbly got to my feet again, and answered one question from each Director. Most of the questions were dictated by tradition and had an automatic response. Only one question veered off the beaten path.

"Master Draper," Master Cobury said, "would you say that Master Reed deserves to be dismissed?"

Finally, a question with an answer that I had repeated daily to every director! Hesitating a second, I launched into the short speech that Ozorne, Laas, and I had perfected over the last few weeks, complete with hand gestures and pauses to let the facts sink in. It was really quite effective, or so I gathered by watching the audience.

After my superior performance, it was back to answering the questions I had read about in books. Finally, there were only two people left: the Headmaster and Master Mohari (the emperor doesn't ask questions; he's just there to make the whole thing seem more official).

The Headmaster asked me if I knew that Master Reed had not been following the recommended curriculum? I sighed. "Yes, sir, I am aware of that fact." I self-consiously shuffled my notes, and my eyes fell upon a page I had never seen before. Laas must have written it himself, I thought…but a moment later, I read a shocking sentence. I glanced anxiously at Laas, but he was still alive. Even so, I knew that I had just read Master Cobury's secret.

At last it was Master Mohari's turn. He didn't look at me, but glared at Master Reed with surprising malice. "Tell me why I shouldn't fire your beloved 'teacher' and throw you out of the University to boot!" he demanded of me.

I did something that you probably wouldn't be proud of me for, but I have no regrets. I fixed him with my fiercest stare and repeated the secret I had just read. "Because if you weren't blackmailing all of these Directors, they would do the right thing and vote against Master Reed's dismissal!"

The audience gasped collectively. Master Mohari scowled at me, but I was too angry to care.

"You heard me, sir. You know something about all these men, and you're using it to bend them to your will."

Master Mohari grinned evilly at Master Cobury. "But I am still on the side of justice. This man," he gestured to Master Cobury, whose face had turned chalky white, " is a traitor to the Empire, who's been helping slaves escape."

The emperor gasped. "I never thought I'd be stabbed in the back by a man I considered a friend!" he cried to Master Cobury. "Helping slaves escape?"

"Speaking of betrayal," said Master Cobury, glaring at Master Mohari. " I thought we had an agreement."

The rest of the Directors looked extremely nervous.

"I thought the same," replied Master Mohari, "until you asked your question, and I knew you would not keep to your end of the bargain." 

"But you deceived me!" said Master Cobury, fear giving way to anger. "So I have no reason to remain loyal to you. " He sat up nervously in his seat. "I vote to uphold Master Reed's appeal and restore him to his position."

"Ignore him!" Master Mohari said, a slight edge of panic in his voice. "Your Imperial Majesty, this man is a traitor to you! He should be locked away and deprived of his Committee seat!"

The emperor frowned at the two directors. "But you, Master Mohari, were aware of this transgression, were you not?"

"But…your majesty…" the head director stuttered. The emperor took no notice, and motioned to his guards.

"Seize these two men and lock them in the dungeon," he said casually, sitting back into his cushioned chair. "They shall be dealt with tomorrow."

"Your Imperial Majesty?" the headmaster said timidly. The emperor glanced mildly at him. "May we deviate from the University rules a bit and begin the voting process immediately?" The emperor nodded.

"The move has been made to dismiss Master Lindhall Reed from his position as a teacher at the Imperial University of Carthak," the headmaster read formally. "An appeal has been made by Master Reed and his students to overturn this decision. All in favor of letting the discharge stand, say aye."

The room was silent. "I hereby reinstate Master Reed as a master of this University," he said. Some of the Directors looked slightly disappointed, and some looked relieved. 

I wonder if this is how governments operate. It was an interesting experience, but not one I think I'd like to have every day.

Love, Arram

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Dear Arram, 

I found your activities rather interesting. At least you weren't technically breaking any rules this year, and if you have your favorite teacher back, you can stop bothering me about him.

I have some sad news. Your Uncle Numair has passed away. I don't think you've seen him for ages, but he's the one who went away to the City of Magic to become a mage. Apparently, he was quite a good one but the theory of magic to the actual practice.

Your mother was much closer to her brother than I was, and she is grief stricken. I want you to come home, not permanently, but just for a few weeks. It would mean a lot to Mother.

Make sure you can keep up with your work while you're away.

Your father

A/N: Reviews. Pleeeeeeeeeze???????????? I want to know what you thought and what you think I should do for the next one.


End file.
